wtfhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Clinton
"Keep up the good work Monica!" = Bill Clinton innocently complementing his secretary = William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton was the 40th and 42nd Govenor of Arkansas and later the 42nd President of the United States from 1993-2001. Bill Clinton is also the husband of Hillary Clinton, though chances are you already knew that History "I'm just a Bill" Bill Clinton was born and raised in Hope, Arkansas. He attended GeorgeTown University, Oxford, and then later Yale, where he would meet Hillary. It was their meeting that would spark their conquests for world domination since they were both well versed with the law and government. They got married in 1975 and decided to begin their quest for domination "Yes I'm only a Bill" After graduating from college, Bill Clinton decided to run for state attourney general in 1977 and won unoppossed. He later ran for state govenor and slaughtered Republican canaidate Lynn Lowe and became the state's 40th and youngest govenor in the United States. Master Hillary was very pleased with such progress. He was an okay govenor but he pissed people off with some motor tax and detaining cuban refugees at Fort Chafee in 1980. As such he was voted out of office, but it was okay. The Clintons weren't to be deterred. He would take back his position as Govenor in 1982 and proceeded to destroy the sales tax on medications and increase the home- property tax exemptions. This made him pretty popular with the centrist leaning Democrats. He gave the offical Democratic Response to President Reagan's 1986 State of the Union. "And I'm up at Capital Hill" By the early 90's, Clinton became well liked beyond the state of Arkansas, giving them some nationwide popularity. The time had come. As planned, Bill Clinton entered the 1992 Presidential Race and won. With First Lady Hillary Clinton in hand, Bill watched as now former President George H.W. Bush departed his white house. America was now theirs to command. Retreating into the White House Oval Office, President Clinton assembled his cabinet and proceeded with creating his vision for their country. Presidency First Term (1993-1997) From fixing budget deficets to protecting Roe v. Wade, President Clinton made it very clear to his people that he was a family man, which until a certain incident, everyone believed. His Vice President was Al Gore, who's thuper therial about the enviroment and shit. Meanwhile, Lady Hillary took care of healthcare reform, giving herself a sphere of power in ruling the country. Later his first year, Bill was accused of what became known as the Whitewater scandal, in which then Govenor Clinton provided a $300.000 illegal loan to Susan McDougal, a partner of the Clintons in a land deal at Whitewater. She and her husband were charged but not the Clintons. To celebrate his innocence, Bill passed the Brady Bill, which made it mandatory for gun buyers to get a federal background check before they buy guns. Then there was Troopergate where apparently, Bill was having sex with liasons but the case never came to fruition. "Like Bill would ever have sex with other women without my say" Hillary probably said in her chambers. Clinton also was thy one who signed the "Don't Ask Don't Tell Bill", letting gays join the military but as you can probably interpret in the law, it was more like "Shhh being gay is a secret" He also signed North Amercan Free Trade Agreement or NAFTA for short, which was fine until Trump threw a tantrum over it for whatever reason. Clinton also helped create whitehouse.gov since computers had become a big thing by this point. Now the White House could get in on the Internet action. 1994 then came and the Democratic Party lost control of Congress. Displeased by this, Hillary disposed of her minions on Lizard Planet, blowing it up with her death star hot sauce lazer gun in her purse. Nobody fucking tries to outcontrol the Clintons. In 1996, Bill Clinton narrowly avoided an assasination attempt in the Phillipenes orchestrated by Al Qaeda leader and notorious Hide n Seek Expert Osama bin Laden. Second Term (1997-2001) Probably the most memorable of Clinton's presidency. In the 1997 State of the Union Address, President Clinton had Senators Ted Kennedy and Orin Hatch team up with his wife/master Hillary to do more healthcare and childcare stuff. Everything was going smoothly for good old Bill But then Monica showed up During his second term, President Clinton became sexually intimate with his secretary Monica Lewinsky, who I shit you not FORGOT TO WASH THE DAMN DRESS!!! President Clinton initally denys this and tries to get past such a scandal. During a press conference, thinking of the children at home, he pretty much said "My fellow Americans, I wanna say this and I'l say it again. I swear I didn't tap that sweet ass" A year later, the proof came out and the House of Representitives, outraged by the President's lewd behavior, filed impeachment against him, most likely enraging Hillary Clinton, whose temper blew up like Alderann The Senate protected Bill though so he got to finish his term, much to Hillary's relief. In the final years, The Clintons sat as George W. Bush became President of the United States. Hillary took one look back at the White House and quietly said to herself "Soon"